


dog days

by sizhu



Series: take all my loves, my love, take them all [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikiforov household decides it's time to add to their family.Or;How many times can the author use the word'puppies'in one ficlet?





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts), [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).



> written for @topcatnikki, who is dear to me and deserves the world  
> and for @adreamingsongbird, who died of jetlag and will be missed ~~ilu reems~~

Yuuri leaned back against Viktor on their couch. He nestled himself comfortably between Viktor’s legs. Viktor had one arm loosely around Yuuri while he cycled through his various social media accounts. Yuuri tapped on his own phone, scrolling up and down, indecisive. Unable to make up his mind, Yuuri locked his phone screen with a huff. He tugged on Viktor’s arm, saying something to him that Viktor didn’t hear.

“What do you think?” Yuuri asked.

“About what?” Viktor blinked out of his thoughts. He tilted his head toward Yuuri, giving his husband his attention.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri whined with a pout. “You weren’t listening to me.”

Viktor apologized by way of snugging Yuuri tight against his chest and kissing the back of his head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted to go to the rescue center.”

Yuuri tilted his head back to look up at Viktor. His mouth was still down-turned in a pout. Viktor hummed and kissed the pout away. He smiled against Yuuri’s lips, pleased that he distracted him to the point of dropping his phone. After a moment, Yuuri broke the kiss and blinked in a daze.

“Rescue center? What brought this about?” Viktor asked, smiling.

“I thought…” Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s lap and slid his arms over Viktor’s shoulders. “Maybe we start a family.”

“Yeah?” Viktor grinned up at Yuuri from the new position, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “And you thought—”

“Makka could have a friend,” Yuuri said, dipping in and brushing their noses together. “Or a baby sibling.”

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot haven’t you?” Viktor rubbed his thumbs along Yuuri’s sides.

“Mm-hm.” Yuuri nodded, tapping his fingers along Viktor’s collarbones. “What do you think? Are we ready for another fur-child?”

“If you think we are, then I think we are.”

Viktor lifted his hands and took Yuuri’s, kissing his fingertips one by one. He looked up at Yuuri through silver lashes. The pink flush that spread across Yuuri’s cheeks was one of Viktor’s greatest treasures. Viktor nipped Yuuri’s fingertips affectionately. Yuuri giggled, wiggling his fingers. Viktor nipped again, but Yuuri pulled his hands back. Yuuri grinned down at Viktor. He dipped in and stole a kiss.

“Today’s as good a day as any, right?”

“Today, sweetheart?” Viktor hummed, lacing their fingers together. He pulled Yuuri down against him, releasing one of his husband’s hands. He draped an arm across the small of Yuuri’s back. “You mean we have to get up and get dressed? Leave the apartment and put on actual clothes?”

“Mm-hm.” Yuuri nodded. “Puppies, Vitya. Don’t you want to see puppies?”

“I do want to see puppies, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “But I also want to stay on the couch in our pajamas and be lazy. We don’t get to be lazy often. I told our skaters to take a rest day so _we_ could have a day to ourselves.”

“But _puppies_.” Yuuri whined, stretching up and peppering Viktor’s jaw and chin with kisses. “We don’t have to dress up. It’s just the shelter. Puppies don’t care if we look nice. Puppies just want love.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” Viktor laughed, tilting his head up so Yuuri couldn’t catch his lips. Not that Yuuri minded; he seemed quite content with Viktor’s jaw and neck.

* * *

 

Not an hour later, Yuuri found himself suffocating. It was the best kind of suffocation, though. He could die like this and be perfectly happy. Who wouldn’t be, when they’re being crushed to death by a pile of _puppies_. A few of the more adventurous ones crawled up to Yuuri’s face and licked him. Yuuri laughed and laughed as puppies attacked him with kisses and surprisingly powerful tail wags, given how small they were. He sighed and flopped backwards, allowing more dogs to crawl on him. His smile threatened to split his face.

“I’m dead, Vitya,” Yuuri said, completely serious. “I’m dead and I’ve gone to heaven. This is heaven. I’m in love.”

“You’re killing me, Yuuri.” Viktor sighed, holding a hand against his heart. “You’re too cute like this. Is there room for me, sweetheart?”

“If you can make room,” Yuuri said, laughing again. A particularly brave puppy moved up and licked his neck, right where he was ticklish. His laughter broke into gleeful string of unrestrained giggles. “I want them all, Vitya. They’re so precious.”

“They are.”

Viktor tilted his head, watching Yuuri. His chest tightened with emotion and the room warmed. Yuuri on the floor with a pile of puppies was too much for his heart. He didn’t know if he could take it. Yuuri reluctantly sat up, upsetting a handful of clumsy canines. Undeterred, they wiggled their way back into Yuuri’s lap. He scooped up an armful of them, burying his face in warm fur. A noise escaped the back of Viktor’s throat. It was concerningly not-human. Yuuri peered up at him from behind a mass of wiggling fur.

“Vitya?” He asked.

Viktor stared at him. He didn’t make the sound again, even when Yuuri squinted at him. They stayed like that for a beat, two beats. Then, Yuuri grinned. Viktor arched an eyebrow.

“Are you _jealous_ , Vitya?”

“What?” Viktor balked. “Of course not. Why would I be jealous?”

“Oh my God, you _are._ ” Yuuri broke into another fit of giggles. He reached out to Viktor, letting his armful of puppies tumble free. Once he got Viktor’s arm in his hand, he tugged him down onto the floor. “Get down here, you big lug. There’s plenty of room.”

The puppies moved like a mass of ooze, tumbling and climbing over both husbands now, barking and yipping. All different breeds and colors smothered the two of them with the level of unconditional love that only small children and small animals could exhibit. Viktor felt his eyes begin to well up with tears. Yuuri was right. This _was_ heaven. He sighed and scooped up one particular pup, a runt and a mutt. It was one of the braver ones, not letting its size deter it from barreling headfirst into Yuuri’s legs or, at the moment, pawing excitedly at Viktor’s fringe. Viktor exchanged a look with Yuuri, and they nodded. This was the one. They looked up at the shelter employee at the same time.

“This one’s coming home with us,” Yuuri said. His surety reminded Viktor of Yuuri’s pre-competition determination. How could Viktor argue with that? Not that he wanted to, anyway. The mutt-runt was a precious little thing and Viktor didn’t want to put it down long enough to deal with the adoption paperwork.

* * *

 

“Our first child together,” Yuuri said as they walked into their apartment. He had the puppy in his arms, spoiling it with affection. “Needs a name, Vitya.”

“I thought Makkachin was our first child?” Viktor’s voice upticked in confusion. He hauled the new puppy supplies in after Yuuri—thankfully, it wasn’t as much as it could have been, since they still had a bunch of Makkachin’s things. The poodle in question wandered her way to them. She was older now, with gray in her muzzle, but her tail still wagged with the energy of a much younger dog. She barked in greeting, sitting on her hind legs and putting her paws on Viktor’s hip.

“Makkachin is _your_ first child,” Yuuri said. He held the new puppy secure in one arm, reaching down to pet Makkachin. “You got her before we were together. So that makes me her stepparent. Isn’t that right, Makka?”

Makkachin barked again. Her tail thumped against the floor.

“You’re going literal on me.” Viktor laughed. He set the bags down by the couch. “But, okay. Fair, since Makka’s word is Law.”

“Mm-hm.” Yuuri nodded.

“So.” Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri, but not enough to upset Makkachin’s balance. “A name for the puppy. Shelley?”

“Percy or Mary?” Yuuri arched his eyebrows, grinning. Viktor’s been into Yuuri’s bookshelves.

“Uh.” Viktor paused, furrowing his brows. “On second thought, neither of them lived very happy, fulfilling lives, did they? How about Zeus?”

“Okay, first, I don’t think he’s going to get that big,” Yuuri said, valiantly battling away a bout of laughter. “And second, he’s neutered.”

“So many of Ancient Greek’s problems could have been solved that way,” Viktor said with a sage nod.

This time, Yuuri did start laughing. He laughed so hard he had to sit down. The new puppy settled in his lap and pawed at his face, yipping. It took several moments for them calm down, with Makkachin worriedly nosing Yuuri’s knees. The new puppy sniffed at her. He wiggled out of Yuuri’s arms and batted a paw in the air, in the direction of her nose. Makkachin sniffed at him. She licked his paw. The puppy yipped and pounced on her. Despite her age, she took it in stride and rolled over gently, letting the puppy climb over her like a personal jungle gym. Viktor and Yuuri watched the scene with matching affection.

“Darcy,” they said together.

 

Even though Darcy the Puppy would grow up to be nothing like Elizabeth Bennett’s Mr. Darcy, the Katsuki-Nikiforov house loved him all the same. And Makkachin was the absolute best big sister any puppy could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> https://education.muttigrees.org/sites/default/files/pup9.jpg
> 
> the puppy that inspired this, if anyone's interested


End file.
